


Be with You

by suiyinkaze



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: CP注意：撒隆（不接受请自动关闭，谢谢）| 2019双子生贺，就一辆自行车……我说过我真的不怎么会写甜文，所以嘛，这就是我的甜文了，不甜我也没办法……祝撒大爷和隆二爷幸福快乐啦~





	Be with You

**Author's Note:**

> CP注意：撒隆（不接受请自动关闭，谢谢）| 2019双子生贺，就一辆自行车……我说过我真的不怎么会写甜文，所以嘛，这就是我的甜文了，不甜我也没办法……祝撒大爷和隆二爷幸福快乐啦~

> 它是第二生命；它渗入灵魂，温暖着每一条血管，跳动在每一次脉搏之中。
> 
> ——爱迪生

 

玫瑰，破损的几片花瓣落在台面上，花瓣的边缘已经染上了枯萎的黄黑色。

等待花的命运，是绽放之后的凋零。当然，他依旧会让人将它们插在花瓶中，安置在办公室的茶几上，然后目睹它们绽放、凋落，从不触碰它们。

 

“嘿，生日快乐啊。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

“话说，你是不是有个双胞胎弟弟？”

“是。”

“你不打个电话给他吗？”

沉默，但并不尴尬。

“我和他关系不太好。”

“好吧，决定还是得由你来做，不过他是你弟弟。”

“我知道。”

 

他总是有一种错觉——他每天走过相同的街道，抬头看见反射在玻璃墙面上的光，身边走过的都是一样的人，但他就是认不出他们，仿佛他们每天都戴着不同的人皮面具。

也没什么，他没必要去揭开那些面具，强迫自己认识他们，他只需要向前走就可以了，独自一人。

“Happy birthday, babe!”他听到身边经过的男孩向女孩说道，声音像是高昂的小号。

无声的哼笑，像是听到了一个笑话。

加隆像往常一样回到公寓。他打开冰箱，顺手摸出一罐啤酒，然后打开手提电脑，将自己嵌在沙发上。

他点开了邮箱，翻看那一堆邮件。无一例外，都是工作上的事。然后他看见了一封匿名信，出于好奇，他点开了它。

那封信里只有一张图片：一只泰迪熊，一脸憨笑，笨笨的模样，手向前递着一朵红色的玫瑰花。

大概是哪个认识或者不认识的女孩吧。于是他毫不犹豫地删掉了那封信，继续扫过寄件人的那一栏，寻找不存在的惊喜。

果然没有，当然没有，也不会有。

“好吧，祝我自己生日快乐。”他朝前方不存在的酒友举起了罐子。

人生而自由，却无往不在枷锁之中。①

 

撒加关闭了邮箱页面，走到茶几旁，扫去了上面的玫瑰花瓣。回头时，他的目光无意地落在了桌子一旁黑屏待机的手机上。

他不知道自己在犹豫什么，或者——应该做什么。

他是你弟弟。这句话像回声一样该死地在脑海中回响。

——你觉得应该和他说说话吗？

——说什么？跟他说“生日快乐”，然后等着他嘲讽自己吗？

——嘲讽是一回事，你想和他说吗？

——不知道。

——你知道的，你想的，你只是因为你那该死的自尊而不说。

——我没有。

——你有，你在撒谎，还是因为你那烦人的自尊心。

他觉得有两个人在他的脑子里争吵。

——给他打电话吧。

——不，而且他不会接的。

——那你干脆直接去找他得了，你不是有公寓的钥匙吗。

我在想什么？

他是你弟弟。

他只是你弟弟吗？

他抄起手机，暴躁地朝门外走去。

 

加隆依旧躺在沙发里，他身上的香水味变成了沐浴液的味道，发出淡淡的清香。屋子里没有开灯，只有一旁的手提电脑发出屏保状态的微弱光芒。

他上身赤裸着，闭着眼睛，睫毛投下细细的影子。

他听到了钥匙碰撞、门锁打开的清脆声，但是并没有睁开沉重的眼皮。

沙发下沉了一下。半晌，一只手覆在了他的脸上。

他皱起眉头，被迫睁开双眼，在朦胧的视野中对上了一张与自己一模一样的脸，然后再次合上了眼睛。

还会有谁？有着钥匙，能随意打开门锁的人。

“你有什么要紧的事吗。”

“没有。”

“那你为什么会在这里。”

沉默，是尴尬的沉默。但他似乎很有耐心，在等待他的回答。

“我想见你。”

......

“好吧。”

带着温度的吻落在了加隆的额头上。

“生日快乐。”撒加用几乎听不见的声音说道。

他停留了一会，看着自己的孪生弟弟，只是静静地看着他，手轻轻地拂过他的脸颊，微光下，他的轮廓映在赤裸的上身上。

那双眼睛并没有睁开。

贴着皮肤的手抽开，下沉的沙发回升。

 

“撒加！”

一双手从身后紧紧抱住他。

不要走，就今天，不要走。

他感到身后的人在亲吻着自己的肩膀。

“我不走。”

得到了肯定的答复，那双手放松了许多。

然后他猛地回身，托着加隆的侧颚，疯狂地吻着他。

屋子里安静地只听到舌唇摩擦的渍声与急促的喘息声。

加隆被推回到沙发上，急促的呼吸声中，他扯下撒加皮带，撒加扯下他的裤子，在他的臀瓣之间来回揉动。

“等等，我很久没做了，润滑液在我床头柜里。”

那只手依旧在穴口按摩着。

“我他妈会很疼啊！”

在他发出下一句抱怨前，一个窒息的吻封住了他的嘴，一只手被兄长压在一侧。下身不断被摆弄而开合的酥麻感令他不禁挺起了腰，干爽的皮肤上也被蒙上了一层细汗。

将要溺死在撒加的吻的前一秒，他被那个炽热的硬物抵住，然后被缓慢地进入到自己的身体里。被撑开的不适感依旧令他不禁闷哼出声。

“你多久没做了？”

“你是指被你操吗？当然是从你搬出去之后。”

“里面很紧，你要忍忍了。”

“啊？......啊！”

在他毫无防备的时刻，他被兄长用力开拓着，放荡的叫喊夹杂着呻吟与肌肤碰撞的声音。

——你他妈轻点啊！

回应他的是猛烈的抽送，以及令人羞涩的水渍声。

——撒加！

那只紧抓着自己的手越发用力，留下深深的指痕。

——哥哥！

抱怨变成了带着哭腔的诱惑与请求。

那双眼睛盯着加隆溢满情色泛红的面庞，几丝长发凌乱地贴在他的脸上，眼角溢出两行生理泪水。他贪婪地想将一切都纳入眼中。

人生而孤独，却不甘寂寞。②

我无法得到快乐——在你不存在的世界中。我最害怕的就是你像茶几上的花，等我想要触碰你时，你却已经枯萎，仅仅因为我那可笑的自尊——我是个高傲的混蛋。其实只要看到你存在，哪怕只是看你闭着眼，然后向我嘲讽，我便觉得生命有了意义——是因为我们知道彼此存在，彼此相爱，我们便不再孤独。

“撒加，不要走......不要走......”

他听着加隆因激烈的情事而意识模糊吐露出的话，紧紧地拥抱着弟弟。

“我不走......”他在他的耳边呢喃，“加隆，我不走......”

 

注释：

①：卢梭。

②：马克思。

 

P.S. 小熊信件是撒加寄出的。（我就是想写188大汉与可爱泰迪熊的反差萌，纯属恶趣味x）


End file.
